


Tęsknota George'a

by Lofney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lofney/pseuds/Lofney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Od śmierci ukochanego brata bliźniaka minęło już tyle lat, jednak George nadal nie umie się z tym pogodzić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tęsknota George'a

 

 

24 Grudnia, 2018 rok.

  
    Przez ciemny, zasypany grubą warstwą śniegu, cmentarz szedł czterdziestoletni mężczyzna. Otulony w ciepłą, ciemnozieloną kurtkę i dość stary szal w kolorowe pasy. Ręce cały czas trzymał w kieszeni. Wiatr mierzwił jego gęste, rude włosy w każdy możliwy kierunek świata.   
    Spadające z nieba duże płatki śniegu zasłaniały całą widoczność, ale to nie był dla niego problem. Znał tę drogę bardzo dobrze, na pamięć. Przychodził tu codziennie od dwudziestu lat. Bywały takie dni, że jego własna żona miewała do niego o to pretensje.    
    Coraz częściej w domu wybuchały awantury na temat zaniedbywania rodziny, coraz mniejszych funduszy, oraz braku czasu na zabawę z własnymi dziećmi. Powoli zaczynał być głuchy na te oskarżenia.   
    Odkąd zginął jego brat, przestał być tym samym człowiekiem co kiedyś. „Sklep z Magicznymi Dowcipami” nie przynosił już takich zysków, i nie miał tak olbrzymiej popularności, jaki miał kilkadziesiąt lat temu. W dzisiejszych czasach już dwunastoletnie dzieci potrafią same stworzyć Wymiotki Pomarańczowe. Sklep zwyczajnie zamierał.   
    Chłopak odnalazł właściwą drogę. Szedł z głową spuszczoną w dół, kopał co większe zbitki śniegu, a na jego policzkach zaczęły tworzyć się drobne, złociste kryształki, płakał*. Który to raz w tym tygodniu?  
    Można by pomyśleć, że w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia, każdy człowiek chodzi radosny i szczęśliwy. Że nastrój ludzi zmienia się błyskawicznie. Spotkania z rodziną, wspólne rozdawanie prezentów, śpiewanie kolęd i wszelakiego rodzaju zabawy z poszukiwaniem orzecha włoskiego w cieście, który podobno osobie, która go znajdzie przyniesie szczęście w nowym roku, przestał je lubić dwadzieścia lat temu, w pierwsze święta bez tego drugiego.   
    Znalazł się w alejce trzynastej. Automatycznie podszedł do ostatniego grobu po prawej stronie owej alejki. Usiadł na małej, lekko spróchniałej, drewnianej ławeczce. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się w jednym punkcie, na srebrnych literach, wybitych na kamiennej płycie, informujących, że tutaj spoczywa  _Fred Weasley_. Dłonie wsunął w rękawy kurtki, a następnie położył je na kolanach. Było zimno, wręcz lodowato, ponad 20 stopni, poniżej zera, a on biedny nie zabrał rękawiczek. Mimo paraliżującego bólu, który dotknął jego dłonie, siedział na ławeczce bez najmniejszego ruchu. Uważał, że to mała cena, a ból niewielki w porównaniu do tego co przeżył ON, ten drugi, którego już z nim nie ma.   
    Zmarzniętymi i drżącymi palcami sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę. Zatoczył nią delikatny mały okrąg. Na kamiennej płycie pojawiła się mała czerwona lampka, która natychmiast rozświetliła widniejący na niej napis. Iskierki wewnątrz znicza tańczyły najróżniejsze wesołe tańce. Nie chciał, by to się skończyło. Patrząc na ten ogień, zapomniał o zimnie, kłótliwej żonie i problemach finansowych. Ogarniał go spokój.   
    Ciszę przerwał donośny dźwięk dzwonów, dochodzący z pobliskiego kościoła.

    „ _Pewnie rozpoczęła się już wigilia_ ” pomyślał, ale nie chciał wracać do Nory. Tu mu było dobrze, wiedział, że on tu jest, nawet jeżeli go nie widzi.

    Ciągle pamięta, jakby to było wczoraj, gdy go stracił. To tak, jakby zgubić ukochaną przytulankę, którą miało się od dzieciństwa. On nic nie zgubił. Nadal miał małego, a raczej, dwa małe misie. Swój i swojego zmarłego brata. Posadził je na najwyższej półeczce w pokoju, sznureczkiem przywiązał ich łapki do siebie, tak by były nierozłączne. Poprosił matkę, by dla każdego z misiów uszyła miniaturkę swetrów z literkami  _F i G_ , takimi jakie dostawali w dzieciństwie. Teraz to owe misie przypominały najmłodszym członkom rodziny, że był tutaj ktoś jeszcze.   
    Wstał z drewnianej ławeczki, marsz skierował ku bramie cmentarnej, jednak gdy znalazł się na skraju cmentarza, nie poszedł dalej. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił za siebie. Wydawało mu się, że widzi jego twarz, że uśmiecha się do niego, macha w jego stronę i mówi coś, czego on nie może usłyszeć. Minęło tyle lat, a on nie potrafi zapomnieć swojego „ _przyjaciela od zbrodni_ ”.  
    Gdy znajoma postać znikła, cały przemarznięty, do najmniejszych kosteczek w całym swoim ciele, opuścił to miejsce. Wolnym krokiem wrócił do domu na kolację wigilijną.

______________________________________  
* Było tak zimno, że łzy zamarzały.

**Author's Note:**

> Notka pierwszy raz pojawiła się dn. 5.05.2012, na portalu Blog.Onet.  
> Na blogspot została przeniesiona dnia 7.06.2012.


End file.
